I Will Get There
by i.am.emerson.tuesday
Summary: a long songfic from prince of egypt kinda christian. thers a link to the song in the story so you can hear it while you read. please review!flames are welcome.rated t just because i could. only slight bbxrae...i suck at summaries, just read it please.


_This is such a good song. Even if you don't like hip hop or whatever, this song is an exception. It's almost 4 where I am, but I have to write this I'm leaving a link at the bottom that goes to this song if you want to listen while you read. I own nothing. Enjoy._

_Quick note- when it gets to the end, all the underlined parts are Beastboy the others are Raven_

_I WILL GET THERE: BOYZ II MEN_

**I've been wanderin' 'round in the dark  
Been lost somewhere where no light could shine on my heart  
I have known a pain so deep  
**_The eve of my parents' death. What am I gonna do? _Beastboy mused silently_. I'm supposed to be the happy one…now I'm Emo…ha…_

**But I know my faith will free me**

_Oh Lord…please help me…_

**Get there And I'll get through this  
Get there I'll find my way again**

_I'm gonna be okay. This is just like every year. Right?_

**So don't tell me that it's over**

_Oh great. I'm crying now…_

**'Cause each step just gets me closer  
(I will get there) I will get there  
(I will get there) I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now**

_I have to stop crying. I can do this just like every year. Look at that. _He thought as he wiped his face one final time. His cheeks had managed to stay dry. _See?_ _I'm fine. _

**I will get through the night (Oh, yes, I will)  
And make it through to the other side   
(Get there) Get there  
(Get there) Get there**

_**Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.**_

**I've been in these chains for so long  
I'll break free and I'll be there where I belong  
**_The evil spawn has defeated the Devil. So why can't I show any emotion? _

**Hold my head up high, I'll stand tall  
**_As always…no feelings from creepy Goth Raven. Just the same indifferent expression and monotone…_

**And I swear this time I won't fall**

_I might as well get used to the fact. This go round, I'm going to make sure I don't explode anything. Yes, that's what I'll do…_

**Get there I will do this **

_Can I?_**  
Get there No matter what it takes**

_Yes I can! No matter what it takes…_

**'Cause I know no limitations**

_What am I thinking?! I live with nothing BUT limitations. What is wrong with me?!_

**And I'll reach my destination, I will get there  
I will get there (I will get there)**

**I will get there**

_No I won't! I want to smile and laugh and cry!_

**Ooh) somehow (Somehow)**

**Cross that river (Cross that river) **

_No emotions…_**  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
**_But I feel like I can. I feel free…_

**I will get through the night**

_I need to go to the roof._**  
And make it through to the other side**

_**Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.**_

**(Ooh, get there) Get there  
(Get there) Get there**

_If I was a levee, all the people of my town would be dead. _Beastboy laughed bitter-_sweetly _as he wiped more tears from his eyes_. I need to get out of this stuffy room. _He thought as he started to walk to the roof.

**Well, the night is cold and dark  
But somewhere the sun is shining  
And I'll feel it shine on me**

_I feel so much warmer out here. That's funny considering it's about 50 degrees colder. It's like my parents are smiling at me…_

**I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'  
I will get there (I will get there)**

_**Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.Godisgood.**_

**I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now**

_This air really does help one think. I just have to clear my thoughts._

**I will get through the night**

_Did clearing my thoughts have anything to do with crying?!? Why are my emotions so confusing?!_

**And make it through to the other side**

_Mom and Dad. I know you guys are up there. I miss you guys so much. I wish I could be with you guys…_

**Get there, get there**

_Why am I crying? This isn't about my emotions. It's…my father. Or what used to be. I wonder if he ever thinks about me or misses me… I want him to be proud of me if he does. Why do I want the Devil to think about me?!_

**I will get there (I will get there)**

**I will get there somehow (Somehow**)

_I'll be with you guys one day. Save me a spot next to Jesus._

**Cross that river (I'll cross that river for you)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now **

_No! I don't want HIM to be proud of me. I just want SOMEONE to be. I don't want Him to miss me, I just wish I had someone who would…_

**I will get through (Through) the night  
And make it through to the other side**

**Get there**

**Get there**

_Is that Raven over there? Is she crying too?_

**Get there**

**Get there**

_Raven? What's wrong with you?_

_Nothing Beastboy…I'd ask you what's wrong with you, but I already know._

_Really Ms.Psychic? What is my problem right now?_

_You're feeling some kind of loss. And grief. And…Hopefulness?_

_That's basically it._

_Why are you hopeful?_

_Cause I'm gonna get there soon. _I pointed upward_. I'm gonna get there. _

_That's nice…_

_But what's wrong with you Rae?_

_I just don't feel…never mind, it's stupid._

_Hey! You didn't tell me to call you Raven Rae. I'm growing on you_. I had to make her happy even though my face eyes were still watering.

_I did? My bad. Don't call me Rae. _I smiled the smallest fraction imaginable_. Umm…you promise not to tell anyone else? Cause if you do, I'll send you into another dimension._

_You have my word. Which you always do when you give death threats._

_Whatever Beastboy…it's just…after this whole "prophecy" thing I feel very…fatherless._

_Join the club._

_No! I mean…Trigon is hardly the guy you would call dad but…I don't know. I guess it's this little voice in the back of my head that said he would change. But he didn't…maybe it's not even a father I want, I just want a family._

_We are your family. Me Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. And we all love you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys…I'd probably be some miserable street rat…_

_Wow…you guys love me? Seriously? Even though I can't show emotion? _

_Yeah! Of course._

_Forget about Trigon then._

_That's the spirit. You wanna know what I think Rae?_

_It's Raven and sure._

_I think we're gonna be okay. Even though my parents are dead and you can't smile or laugh, I think we're gonna be okay._

_I think you're right Beastboy._

**I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross it for your love)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (No matter what)  
I will get through the night (I will get through the night)  
And make it through to the other side  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there  
Get there  
Ohhooh  
I'll get there**

quick notes- that's the link to the song. Listen to it as you read. I really love it. Tell me if the switching of p.o.v.s was to confusing. Oh, and I need you lovely people to pretend that the prophecy took place around the time of bb's parents death day. PLEASE REVIEW!!! This was my first 1st person P.O.V fic so please tell me how it was. And tell me what I should fix and whatnot. I hoped you like it.

Peace out home shiz.

-emerson


End file.
